hot sticky sweet
by Damned Elize
Summary: [ffvi] pour some sugar on me. what wriggles inside you? squick. TerraCeles


**(hot //sticky.sweet)**

Terra yawned, opening the door to the room she and Celes shared at the Inn, a few of the boys hanging out in the lobby and bickering over the rest of the sleeping arrangements. Terra smiled slightly, thankful that she only had to share a room with one other person. She shut the door behind her, smiling at Celes, who nodded back before returning to get ready for bed. Terra crossed the room, pulling the band in her hair off and shaking her wild green mane out.

She stopped abruptly, swallowing, her eyes slightly glazed.

She smelled blood.

Terra looked over at Celes, who was stroking a brush through her long blonde hair, oblivious to the smell. Then it hit Terra. Menses. _Blood._

_Don't even think about it._

Terra was unaware of her rapid breathing, the slight shuddering of her lips. She was beginning to sweat, clenching and unclenching her fists. Every sound in the room sounded amplified, deafening; each brush stroke harsh, grating, ripping. The sound of flesh slapping flesh when Celes blinked. Air molecules rushing into every part of her lungs and back out again as she breathed. The sporadic drizzle of blood from between her thighs.

Terra gritted her teeth, running a slender hand through her green hair.

_Don't you dare._

A guttural growl escaped her lips, her eyes narrowing. Terra licked her lips, dry from panting.

_Please, don't do this._

_How badly do you want it?_

Terra allowed a shuddery breath to escape her lips, closing her eyes, trying to push the beast away, keep her Esper side under lock and key. She didn't want another incident...

_But you don't even have to hurt anyone this time, to get what you need. Just reach in and take it._

Terra shook her head, pressing herself against the far wall. She could hear the sound of Celes standing up, her chair scraping against the hard-wood floor. Terra shuddered. The closer Celes got, the stronger the scent.

"Terra? You okay?"

_I think I'm going crazy, I don't feel well, I feel sick AND DON'T LET HER COME ANY CLOSER!_

"Terra?" Celes asked again, not sure if she should try and comfort the younger woman or leave her alone. Terra was pale, sweaty, her breathing heavy and labored. Celes was just about to call out to her again when--

Her eyes snapped open, another growl escaping through Terra's lips.

She pounced on Celes, pressing her petite bulk against the larger woman, flattening a hand against her mouth, muffling her affronted shouts. Terra growled again, holding using her bony knees to hold Celes' wrists against the bed. Terra stared into her face, Celes heaving against her, her green eyes wide. Terra licked her lips, running a hand down Celes' stomach, hesitating for a second at the waist of her pants before plunging in.

Terra grit her teeth. Rotted blood, hot and gummy oozed through her fingers, Celes thrashing in disgust. Terra growled, eyes shining pink for a brief moment before returning to her normal blues. She retracted her hands, staring at the sticky crimson, her tongue darting out to lick her fingers.

_...what are you doing? What the hell are you DOING?_

Terra gasped, realization surging back into her, Celes finally able to squirm free, using her knees to kick Terra off, who tumbled to the floor, grunting.

"What the hell was that?!" Celes rasped, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Terra looked up from the floor, both girls sharing the same look of shock and horror.

"I'm sorry," Terra sobbed, her voice thin, raspy. Her thin shoulders quaked with her sobs. What the hell had just happened?

_I hate you,_ she whispered, wondering if the beast inside her heard, let alone cared.

_You cannot run from who you are._

Terra shook her head, burying her face in her knees. She jumped, feeling Celes' arms around her shoulders. She had been so deeply lost in thought that she had not heard her move from the bed. Terra sniffled, Celes rubbing her back comfortingly.

"...Esper?" she asked. Terra sniffed again, nodding. She wiped her eyes with her clean hand, the other still sticky with wet blood.

"I--I can't..." Terra trailed off, crying again. "I can't control it sometimes." She rocked back and forth.

Celes nodded, looking away, feeling disgusted with herself. "Tell me what to do."

Terra looked up at her, surprise written on her face. "What do you..."

Celes sat up on the bed, finger fumbling with the ties to her pants. "Will it help?"

Terra nodded, unconsciously licking her bottom lip. Celes shuddered, feeling Terra's eager hands on her knees. She pressed her palms to the mattress, looking up at the ceiling, counting the tiles. Terra pulled at the layer of cotton covering her legs.

And there was sweet blood.

x

fin.


End file.
